


hold onto your rackets, because they wont be there in the future

by 15699



Series: prince of tennis drabbles [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, arai and his lackeys, based off of an epiosde, based on pot episode 3, this is more yandere than i thought it would be, vs ryoma and the shitty racket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15699/pseuds/15699
Summary: ryoma doesnt really care about that bothersome second year, but maybe its time to take a page out of ayane's bookbased off prince of tennis episode 3can be read as a stand-alone without the rest of the series





	hold onto your rackets, because they wont be there in the future

**Author's Note:**

> another part of my drabble series

just because ayane had said so, ryoma tried to play it off when some second year had asked him about the "super rookie". seigaku was originally just a stepping stone and a track record with his father's alma mater. rather than playing into any specific middle school, ryoma's sponsors had agreed to his enrollment into seishun academy simply because his father had previously gone there and wanted his son to follow. thankfully, before ryoma gave into the urge of throwing a tennis ball into the annoying junior's face, the seigaku tennis regulars showed up. although the vice-captain had originally called it "light hitting", the precision of each tennis ball hitting back into the basket was far more than even some of the second years could dream of. rather than dodging the stray ball, ryoma made sure to catch the gaze of that second year from earlier before firmly making the basket shot just like those before him. that infuriated expression kept ryoma smug from the morning until after school practice.

some of his classmates had also joined the tennis club, and apparently stuck around ryoma. "echizen, you must be crazy! going against arai senpai and the second years, you probably have a death wish!" they also were the more meek kind of people.

"arai senpai is scary, but you know what's scarier? the english paper sensei made us write!” for a first impression, satoshi horio was incredibly unremarkable and more arrogant than his skills should allow him to be. “it's only the first week of school and he wants it done by the end of the day!"

the other two boys, katsuo and kachiro, were looking at horio worriedly. this was already an unfortunate sign of the type student he would be for the year. "it's really not that hard, horio. two hundred words is pretty easy as long as you write anything."

horio looked astonished, like he couldn't comprehend an easy assignment. he quickly turned to ryoma with a loud voice saying, "what about you, echizen! did you write the english paper yet?"

ryoma eyed the unibrow kid with disbelief and honestly, a little judgement. "from what country do you think I transferred from, satoshi." if this was the school clique he ended up with, ryoma looked forward to the dinner parties a little more than usual.

seishun academy's coach apparently had a history with his father, even teaching the old man while he was in the same middle school too. the old lady didn't seem to be forthcoming with information about ryoma's history or backing, so he kept it that way. there wasn't any need to draw attention like a certain purple haired monkey. the seigaku regulars could hold his attention more than others at the middle school, but that was simply because they were the only ones who would even have the potential to play against ryoma.

there wasn't any reason for anyone to know, but ryoma's rackets were important to him. not only were they some of the most top-line rackets, they were also individual gifts from his longest friends. munehiro had even personally acquired a custom tennis bag for him with his name labeled on the side. they were some of ryoma's most important, or at least most sentimental, belongings to date. and so when arai, the arrogant second year with average skills, stole all three rackets away from ryoma, there was a building temper that he probably picked up from either ayane or keigo. or they picked up from him, whichever way it went.

ayane's worry for her friends often bordered on possessive, and that might be similar to how ryoma was feeling. realistically, he knew that the others would get him a replacement in a heartbeat. but his friends had gotten those for him, _individually_. and that meant that they were _ryoma's personal possessions_.

the desire to beat and tear these guys down was building up. there might have been an indifferent physical reaction, but ryoma could only think, "how annoying."

the older student practically whipped their head around in ryoma's direction. "what was that, you brat! you think you're so great because someone called you a super rookie!" the guy definitely looked extremely annoyed with him.

ryoma hadn't meant to say so aloud, but he wasn't going to take it back just because he was confronted. "I said, you're annoying."

"leave him, mokichi.” arai sauntered up next to his friend with a smug grin on his face. “he's just a kid with the slightest training who thinks that he can show up his senpai tachi. what a fool. if the super rookie is so great, he can play any match, right? play with a racket that matches your standing, brat. maybe then you can earn those three pretty rackets."

when arai threw that ugly, broken racket at him, ryoma had originally planned to let it be and have things sort themselves out. the moment the junior implied that he had stolen the rackets, however, ryoma immediately began to feel annoyed that someone had touched his belongings. the strings on the old racket were loose, absolutely nowhere taut enough for a proper match. ryoma quickly got the hang of it, physically rotating his body more than usual just to put a spin onto the ball. it attracted (even more) attention than he planned to gather, but the smug feeling of completely crushing arai into the ground was far too satisfying.

ryoma and arai both ended up running twenty more laps around the courts than the whole tennis club after the captain saw their impromptu match. there were only a couple lingering people at the end of the day, so when ryoma turned directly to the second year, no one saw the exchange. "I hope you enjoy playing tennis this year, masashi arai. because this will be your last." it was petty, but ryoma would tear down this junior's future because he dared to touch his <strike>most precious</strike> belongings.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if you would like more of this !! also just comment anything for me too, if its not a bother !!


End file.
